1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to scanners and scanning methods, and more particularly to an imaging apparatus having a liquid crystal display (LCD) document glass.
2. Description of the Related Art
In prior art, an imaging apparatus in the form of a scanner is used to generate a digital representation of a document being scanned. Such a document may include any of a variety of media types, such as paper, card stock, etc., and may be regular (e.g., rectangular) or irregular in shape, and on which there is formed, for example, text, graphics or a picture, e.g., a photo, or a combination thereof. In one type of scanner, typically known in the art as a flat bed scanner, prior to scanning of a target document, the scanner lid is lifted and the target document is positioned on a document glass in the correct orientation and location. Thereafter, prior to scanning, the scanner lid is closed to prevent incident light around the edges of the target document from adversely affecting the quality of the scan.